legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yoda´s Lightsaber
Republic Do you want to join the republic. , 00:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Edits Wow, you have been doing alot, I whould be doing more, I even have a stack of Lego catelogs waiting for their info to be used, but I havn't had time. 19:44, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Admin An administrator is basicly someone intrusted with the ability to deleate pages and ban people who break rules like "Do not Vandalize", Some wikias even have in there law code that admins also mediate between disputes, but not allowed to use there powers to settle it. Also they need to be avalible to help new Users and keep the wikia organized. They are also able to protect pages from vandals and edit protected pages. If you want to become admin you need to be voted in, then a Bueracrat needs to use his or her powers to promote you. 18:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) - you are so cool WOW Wow you have done alot of work. Thankyou for all the work you have been doing. 17:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Spider-Man 8888 Hi. This was the first user page I visited other then my own. Come leave a message on my page. [[User:Spiderman 8888|'Spider-Man 8888']] The Jedi Knight 23:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! I just thought I'd say hi and let you know that I love LEGO Star Wars as well! It's really fun! :) Leave a message on my page if you like. You can also go on SWGames wiki and type in LEGO Star Wars Level Strategies. It's a page I made and got an award for! --Tzslynx 20:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) hey you mind voting for my poll on my wiki? http://www.mec.wikia.com Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I notice youv'e been editing a couple hours right before I start, lol. I going for being an admin, keep up the good work. --Emitewiki 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ignore this second message --Emitewiki 19:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yoda. This is Emitewiki here. My house got a power out, and the computer shut down without someone turning it off. This caused all my website accounts such as Youtube, and Wiki, to log out. Unfortunatly I don't remember my password, so i can't log back in as Emitewiki. I'm going to make a new account, and am hoping to call it Emitewiki2. So I'm just giving you a heads up about what happened so that oyur not wondering 16:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC)emitewiki Hey, how do you do those userboxes on your user page? Thanks in advance. Emitewiki2 15:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday to Me! Hey, just thought I'd tell you, I had my Birthday very recently, and I got a bunch of new Lego Star Wars sets. I can't wait to post pictures of them on the wiki, so expect pictures of Ewoks and other things I won't name right now to appear on the wiki. Anyway, "That's all folks!" Emitewiki2 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm...... Hey, well... that one guy (Kacper6000) just added two random pages about nothing...... I don't know if you are able to delete pages, but i really don't think we need a page that is is called, and just says kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Or that other one he made. Anyway, if you can delete those, it would be helpful. Oh, and one more thing, what is that page called "Minikit List"? It doesen't really have anything to do with minikits..... Emitewiki2 15:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can we move it? Yes we can! Hey, Emitewiki2 here. I was wondering if you could move the page Gungan Warrior (New) to the Gungan Warrior page. I don't know how, (And i don't know if you can etheir, or if it's even possible) but I'v just seen on seen the thing "Paged Moved", on the recent activity before, and was wondering if you you could do that. Thanks, Emitewiki2 23:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Boring.... Ok, I'v given up almost all hope of ever becoming an admin on this wiki (because I don't think the other admins are online anymore to promote me). But one of the main reasons I wanted to become an admin was just so that I could change the background of our wiki. I wanted to put in some kind of picture or somthing, that had to do with Lego Star Wars. The greyish-blue background we have now, just makes the wiki look... Boring... Anyway, if you have any way of contacting the admins of this wiki, could you ask them if they can change the background? Thanks, Emitewiki2 00:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) How? Hey, do you know how to get to Jemadic0's page? I know i'v been on it before, but I can't figure out how now. He isn't on any of the talk pages, so if you could leave a link or somthing, that would be helpful Thanks, Emitewiki2 16:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven't been editing this wiki lately. I've been in school all day, and now I'v been mostly editing the Nitrome Wiki. I got a bunch of new sets, (incuding the Sith Nightspeeder, which I haven't gotten around to building yet). Anyway, I've run out of things to edit here, so I might just make small edits. I hope we get some more contributors, that are as extatic about it as I was. Bye for now, Emitewiki2 15:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) That's wierd Hey, all the edits from Logray up, were made my me. I didn't relize my account wasn't logged in. So ya.... Emitewiki2 23:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please and thank you Hey, can you fill in the blank of what year the Watto's Junkyard set come in on the Watto page? Thanks, Emitewiki2 23:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Legal? Hey, I probably shouldve asked this a LONG time ago, but I never got around to it. I took a bunch of photos form the Lego Star Wars game, but my parents told said that it might be illegal to post pictures from their game on the internet. I didn't think so, and I didn't want to e-mail the LEGO company, so I guess I'll just ask you. Is it illegal to post pictures from the game on the internet? Hope to hear back soon, Emitewiki2 23:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) How to? Hey, do you know how to create a template that will actually save? So that I can just click on "Add other templates", and go right to it. Thanks, 21:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:How to? Thanks, but do you know how to make one that a person can edit? Like in an set infobox, you get to type in the information yourself, but the row titles are already there. Thanks, 15:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) How to? again I tried using the set infobox but heres what it came up with: Another template try Here is another one of my flop templates. This time I based it off your minifigure template. Thanks Thank you so much! I made the template for Sith, although I don't know how to change the color. (To see the template, click here). I just wanted to thank you for all the help with figuring that out, and if you know how to change the color of it, that would help too. 18:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm going to make it the color black if I can figure out how. Flickr Hey, um, do you have a flickr account? Because I saw these pictures, and they're the same as the ones you posted. Click here to see them. Just wondering, 17:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Stud I changed out the pic in the "Stud" template. P.S Did you see what I did to the Darth Maul page? It was only 3 sentences long! Emitewiki2 Hey, do you like the new Template? User:Emitewiki2 You really should become an admin on this wiki. You edit alot, and would be a good canidate. I am frankly getting a little upset with the other admins, such as Jedimac0, for not electing someoe else before they left. I did manage to find Jedimac0's user page on other wikis, and will try to contact him there. Just type in a user's name on google, and it will come up with all their user pages. I have been mostly editing the Nitrome wiki. Keep editing! Emitewiki2 Hey, sorry I haven't been editing the editing a whole bunch. Between school, sports, homework, and chores, I haven't had too much time to edit. I'll keep trying to do as much as I can, but just so you know, that's why I haven't been a ton. Cya, Hello there Hello there, Would you be interested in being an admin on this wiki? You've been working hard around here and unfortunately I currently do not have a lot of time for editing (blame college). also, what do you think about also having adminship? I don't really know him, but I think he's been working hard as well, if you think he's up for adminship he can have it. I will also still be around as much as I can, you won't see me, but I do try to check the recent changes daily. But the wiki needs at least one, maybe two, active admins. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Troubles Hey, do you know how to make a template, so that you can change the color of it, like Infoboxes? I spent quite a while fiddeling around with it, but all I ended up with was this: If you can help in any way, it would be appreciated :) Thanks, CONGRATS! / Background CONGRAGULATIONS!! Your an Administrator! *Trumpets sound, music plays* Now I will be bugging you A LOT!! No, I'm just kidding. But can you put this for the background on the wiki? I took the characters off the internet, and added the black, and the lightsaber glow by myself. If you have any other ideas for a wiki background, that's fine too. Me too! Wait, acually, I guess I got admin rights to.......................YAY!!! I'm not quite sure how I missed that... Oh well, I can put the background on myself I guess, but I will wait for your approval first (In case you don't like it). Aso, yes, I do realise it is a little rough around the edges. I might be able to touch that up. 17:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Yes, I realize this is a lot of messages for one day, but oh well. Two things: 1. I deleted almost all the pages that were canidates for deletion. 2. I touched up the edges around the background to make it look like this: Background again Yes, I like your background better, but before we put it on, could we fill in the grey all the way to the bottom of the picture, and not have Darth Vader's lightsaber cut of? Otherwise, it's perfect! . Badges. Did you add the badges to the wiki? Or did it do it automaticly? All the other wikis I edit have them (Most start with them). I'm ranked #2 on the other wiki I edit (The Nitrome wiki). Oh yes, also, the background is relly good! You can go ahead and put it on (unless I end up doing it). 00:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) . RE:RE:Badges Really? Because that's what I used (refering to the wiki theme designer). Also, I've been editing the badges, and I'm working on getting pictures the right size for them. 00:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) . i joined your wiki 02:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Created a new template What do you think? I couldn't figure out how to fill in the rest of the template with color though. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 15:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yes, that is the color I was thinking. I'll try to fix up that small part. Also, I am trying to change the Otheruses template so that it has the box around it. It might take a little while though :/ — Emitewiki2 (talk) 19:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) How's this? Good job Good job on the Emptysection temlate! It looks really good now! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 19:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! i'm Tom3991, and i just wanted to say hi to the #1 on this wiki! (and to get a badge!) =P Hi, I was looking for a list of a dmins and when I found it I saw that most of them are in-active. I am new here and plan to do a lot of editing here. I was wondering that since a lot of your admins are in-active could I please have rollback and patroller? I can and will help around the wiki. 14:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New UserBoxes? Hey yoda! i had some ideas for some new user boxes that i thought you could add! do you want to hear them? Thanks! I do try to benefit EVERY wiki I edit. User:Darth henry RE: Rollback and Patroller Well, first of all, what special rights do you get when you are a rollback and patroller? I looked it up, but couldn't glean much information. Also, I look at him on some of the other wikis, (Brickipedia, Bacon wiki, Coffee wiki) and I agree he looks like a good canidate for the positions. The only problem I have is that he hasen't contributed very much to this wiki. If you don't mind, I would like to wait a little longer before we grant him any rights. He has only made 30 edits, but comments on blog posts also count as edits, and he has made a lot of those. Anyway, my computer is being kinda slow right now, so I can't edit much right now. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 01:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Game Boy Advanced characters I've been trying to move all the GBA characters to the Lego Star Wars GBA page. Can you help? — Emitewiki2 (talk) 20:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) GBA characters again Nevermind. Ignore my previous message, because I actually did it. Once I was finished, the number of pages went from 827 to 811! There were 16 of those pages, and each was about a sentence long! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 20:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) i'll edit more today 18:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey, check out the new wiki navigation. Do you like it? It took a lot of editing and coding, but I finnaly was able to get all the catagories and pages. — Emitewiki2 (talk) 23:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) why did you deleate Jump Trooper Why did you deleate Jump Trooper?